


Aches

by amorekay



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: And then were left with the aftermath, Gen, Kids who saved the world, Other, Responses to trauma, injuries, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: "Ulrich, haven't you heard?" he says, with a grin. "Youth is invincible."





	Aches

**Author's Note:**

> A compilation of two vignettes originally posted as part of a prompt drabbles series on ff.net [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8635563/6/Prompt-Drabbles). They had similar themes, so they're reposted as one piece, here.

The aches are constant. Sore muscles from running so much, rope burn on both his hands from sliding down to the factory elevator as calluses slowly thicken his skin. Bruises and cuts from pencak silat, soccer practice, XANA attacks with no return to the past. Ulrich's lucky, he knows, that he has pencak silat and soccer to blame his injuries on. Not even the nurse questions him.

And then there's the phantoms pains; a broken leg – one he doesn't have anymore, that he _never_ had, not really, if going back in time really erases everything that happened before. A broken arm. The indescribable burning of his lungs as the elevator filled with water. Cold seeping into his bones and making him woozy.

Sometimes he wakes up and for a moment the pain is real again – he almost cries for Odd, because there's something _wrong_ , they need to get to the factory, it must be XANA, it's always XANA, he _knows_ this. But once he sits up, his arm is healed, or the current of electricity has passed, or he's no longer drowning in his narrow bed. Only the memory lingers, and as time passes, there's a new ache in his jaw from clenching his teeth in anticipation each night.

But his skin grows tough and callused, his muscles grow strong and steady, and the ache lessens, just slightly, from time to time.  
  
  
// _a year and one deactivated supercomputer later_  
  
  
"Hey, come on," Odd protests. "It's just a scratch."

Ulrich pulls the first aid kit out from under his bed. Odd has no idea how he has the thing — and he's pretty sure Ulrich's been stealing supplies from the nurse, which is both hilarious and a little insulting, considering he wasn't invited.  
  
"Buddy," he says, more firmly. "I'm fine."

Ulrich replies, "I don't know what to do with you, Odd. Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

"I was just skateboarding!"  
  
"Yeah, and last week, you were _just_ going to see how many stairs you could jump at once, and the week before you were _just_ trying out new stunts, and the week before—"  
  
"Okay, okay," Odd holds his hands up in defeat. "Sorry, Nurse Ulrich."  
  
Ulrich glares at him and he snickers, which earns him an extra dab of rubbing alcohol in the cut. "Ouch!" he winces, but Ulrich just gives him a _serves you right_ look and finishes cleaning out the cuts, reaching for the bandages afterward. Odd looks down at his own shins and notices, for the first time since he fell, that his skin is already blooming with the beginning of nasty bruises. He winces again.  
  
"I'm serious," Ulrich says, quieter. "You act like you have a death wish, idiot."  
  
Odd shrugs. He's not sure, really, but he doesn't think it matters. He's just been bored. He was pretty sure Ulrich understood that, but he's been getting more and more paranoid every time Odd gets a little banged up — it's starting to bum him out. "Ulrich, haven't you heard?" he says, with a grin. "Youth is invincible."  
  
Ulrich mutters something under his breath and stands up, brushing the wrinkles out of his cargo pants. He pushes the first aid kit back under the bed with his foot, and Odd hops up, bending his knee to stretch out the bandage. "What?" he asks.  
  
"You should know better," Ulrich says.  
  
For a moment, Odd feels uncomfortable, but then he grins again. "We're heroes," he says, repeating old words of Ulrich's. "Invincible — the good guys always win."  
  
"But there aren't bad guys anymore," Ulrich says, voice pitching in frustration. "So why are you still—"  
  
"I'm having fun," Odd replies. "Just, stop taking it so seriously, okay? I'm just having a good time."  
  
Ulrich stares at him, worry or frustration darkening his face, and the expression makes Odd feel like squirming in his shoes. "I'm off to get first servings at dinner," he says, forcing a cheerful tone, "You can never be too early when there's food around! I know there's going to be something extra good tonight!"  
  
At the door, he pauses, and looks back at Ulrich. His legs are starting to ache, and his elbow feels tender where it brushes up against the fabric of his jacket, but Odd can pretty much ignore it all if he tries. He's had worse. "Thanks," he says, carefully, "You're a good friend."  
  
Ulrich just scratches the back of his head and says, "Friends look out for each other."  
  
Odd smiles. "Always have, good buddy."  
  
But still, he thinks, touching his elbow gingerly as he walks across school grounds, Ulrich doesn't need to worry so much.  
  
What's the big deal with a couple more bruises, anyway. 


End file.
